1 PLUS 3 ReActress Again : Current Code
by Miyanokouji Kazumi
Summary: This is suppose to be the final version. As usual, the girls slept together with Arawn again. and Arthur has had enough of it, using his authority as king trying to impose a ban on harem in Arawn's chamber. Will it really work out? More humors coming up.


_**1 + 3 RE-ACTRESS AGAIN : CURRENT CODE**_

It was just a few days after the Arthur's coronation….

Arawn's chamber, early in the morning…

"Arawn, time to get up!" Riannon was lying next to him, trying to wake him up. She had been sleeping with him the previous night.

"Aww, later. My head's still quite drowsy." Arawn just tried to cover his forehead, or from the sunlight shining in his room.

"Man, that's because you drank so much last night. You should at least learn to consume less." Octavia sat on the bedside, in her night gown half stripped. She had slept together with Arawn the other night as well!

"Aww, Octavia-san, you should help me wake Arawn-sama up, not just lecture him." Riannon pouted.

"Arrrr…. Snnnsnnnn…"

"Huh?" Riannon turned towards the sound, then she realized Morgan was still sleeping upside down on the bed as well, snoring. Llyr was still sleeping soundly under the blanket as well.

"Mou….. The two of them are getting over it." Riannon tried to adjust her hair, as she sat straight up.

"If they don't get up and leave here soon, Arthur's gonna barge in again and yell at us." Octavia just slip up her gown as she sat on.

"Then hurry up and give me a hand here, Octavia-san. We gotta get them all up first. Arawn-sama, Mor-chan!"

"Haik haik." Octavia turned around and kicked Morgan out of bed. She fell onto the floor.

"Oww!" Morgan startled in pain. "What was that?" she rubbed her head. "Hey, Octavia, what was that for?"

"For being a lazy pig, that is." Octavia didn't even look at her. "It's almost noon, you know?"

"Huh? So what? We've been partying for so long. So give me a break., will you?"

"Maybe I will, but Arthur's not going to."

"!"

"Hmmm?" Llyr mumbled and woke up, appearing from inside the turnaround blanket. "Hmm, it's morning already?"

"Girls, hurry up and dress up and leave the room, before niisama comes again." Riannon warned them.

"Huh? What….?" Morgan was half naked as always. Llyr was trying to reach for her hat. "Nah, I would rather stay on with Arawn here, right Arawn?" Morgan had a change of heart, she climbed onto his body instead and hugged him tightly.

"Mor-chan!"

"Aww, shut up will you?" Arawn tried to turned to the side, still trying to go back to sleep.

"What should we do?" Riannon looked troubled.

"Don't look at me." said Octavia.

"Arawn!" The door was slammed open at the same time. Arthur entered the chamber, with his crown on his head, of course. The King had come to awaken the Demon King once more!

"Niisama…." Riannon froze at her spot.

"?" Arthur glanced the entire room.

"What now?" Arawn had enough of it he sat up and pushed Morgan aside.

"Huh? Ahh?" she fell off the bed again. Octavia held her hand out to help her up.

"What now, Arthur? You're as annoying as always."

"Arawn? Don't you realized how late is it already? The head of the Gael tribe shouldn't be sleeping this late. Plus, what's with all this harem again?" Arthur was the one looking annoyed.

"Huh? What? We had all the feast for nearly a week, it's just normal for us to be resting after all the party." Arawn rubbed his heavy head.

"Oh yeah? And here, you're having fun in your very own harem."

"They're my wives, after all, so it's just normal if they want to sleep with me."

"That's right! I'm Arawn's wife forever!" Morgan interrupted them.

"Shut up, Morgan!" Arthur was getting mad. "You girls get out of here now. I gotta teach Arawn some manners when it comes to devoting his live to his love ones."

"Niisama…."

"Arthur…." that would be Llyr.

"Huh? Arthur? You're trying to teach me about managing my wives?" Arawn looked a little amazed. "Interesting."

"You should know how to manage your time well, and your wives as well, you good for nothing ecchi….."

"Huh? Why should I listen to that one?" Arawn dug his left ear. "I thought I'm the head of the tribe. So I have my freedom as well, right?"

"I am king now, so you'll still have to listen to my words!" Arthur drew out Dyrnwyn and held it high up. That startled the girls for a moment.

"Stop it niisama. That's already getting too over it."

"Just leave us, Riannon, it's between the two of us today."

"OH, now using your powers that early? Ain't I the Great Demon King who wields Etlym as well? Your words are equal to mine, to be precise."

"Who's the current king of Albion, by the way?" Arthur sneered out. "You're only in your mortal body right now. So you are to learn the mortal way now."

"Arthur, you're ruining our sleep, just hurry up, finish your talk and get out." Morgan became very bold all of a sudden.

"What?"

"Come to think about it." Arawn rubbed his chin, and flashed a sly smile. "You're saying all of this because you're jealous of me, right?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"Considering the fact that I end up having 4 wives here. While you, as the newly crowned King of Albion, still without his own wife, a king who sits on the throne without a queen doesn't deserve to say such things to another king here."

"Whoa, great say, Arawn!" Morgan cheered.

"I guess he's right." added Octavia.

"Why you….?" Arthur panicked. He nearly dropped Drynwyn from his grasp.

"Arawn-sama's right. I would love to see Arthur-sama having his own queen as well." Llyr sounded excited.

"Hmm, hmm." Octavia nodded in agreement.

"What the….?" Arthur didn't know what to say. He moved back closer to the door.

"I think Arawn-sama is right. It is time for niisama to find his own wife." said Riannon.

"So, which one will be his wife?" Morgan sounded like a leecher. "We got plenty of girls in our tribe. All you have to do now is to pick one for yourself."

"Why are you teachin me instead?" Arthur retaliated.

"Because that's how it is. Get your own wife first, experience it, then only you come back here and lecture me, if you think you're still right." Arawn landed the final blow.

"Grrr…" Arthur withdrew Drynwyn and….. "You wait and see, Arawn, all of you….!" he stormed out of the chamber.

"Niisama…" Riannon clasped her chest tight.

"Now let's go back to sleep, Arawn!" Morgan threw herself onto the bed again and closed her eyes.

"Mor-chan!"

"….." Octavia remained silent.

"Err….. What should I be doing now?" Llyr looked confused.

"Isn't it obvious? Get up, wash your face and get to work, Llyr-san."

"Oh, okay."

"Octavia-san too."

"Right, right." Octavia stood up and walked straight out of the chamber. Llyr followed from behind recklessly.

"Saa, Arawn-sama." she held her hand out at him.

"Riannon…" he looked at her for a moment. "Well, guess I can't help it." he held his one out and reached for hers. And she helped him out of bed, ignoring Morgan who went back to sleep.


End file.
